roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DeletedContent/Weapons, Equipment, and Location Ideas for Apoc (Redux)
A good while ago I made a page for things I'd like to see in Apoc. I am making a new list. This probably will be updated weekly, so leave your own ideas and constructive criticism, as it goes a long way. Primary Weapons AS-VAL Background This Russian assault carbine was made for stealth ops by Spetsnaz units. It uses sub-sonic 9x39mm ammo, which packs a good punch and has a built-in suppressor. It is lightweight and maneuverable. Pros: *Good damage *High accuracy *Built-in suppressor *Has 2 attatchment slots (sight and underbarrel) *Decent range *High fire rate (900 RPM) Cons: *Moderate-high recoil, exhasperated by high fire rate *Uses unique sub-sonic 9mm ammo which is rarer than normal 7.62mm *Small magazine size (20, 30) *Low velocity *Rare Other: *Found only in military locations *Can sometimes be found with a unique 3x Russian scope attached Conclusion: Quick n' quiet Secondary Weapons PP-2000 Background This Russian PDW is a state-of-the-art compact weapon, firing unique, armor-piercing 9mm rounds which pack more punch than their FMJ counterparts. It is regularly used by Russain presidentail protection, Russain police, and the Russain military. It is lightweight and flexible as well. Pros: * Extremely low recoil * Built-in laser module * Fast reload * Tight hipfire Cons: * Mediocre fire rate * Uncommon/rare * Uses its own ammo type, which is less common than that of the machine pistols * No underbarrel slot * Small, slightly obstructive sights Other: * Found at both military and police locations, and is usually foudn with 2-3 mags * Can equip a sight and 9mm suppressor on its barrel * Magazines can be found at military locations as well, and come in 24 and 44 variants * Takes 1 less shot to kill than most other 9mm weapons Conclusion: Headshot machine .44 Magnum Background This gun is the little brother fo one of the strongest revolvers around. It has high kick, but the stopping power to match, and is very accurate. So tell me punk, you feelin' lucky? Pros: * VERY high damage (highest of any secondary pistol) * Accurate * Good range * Can be found almost anywhere * Clear iron sights Cons: * No attachment slots * VERY high recoil * Slow fire rate * Mediocre hipfire accuracy * Uncommon ammo * Slow reload Other: * Shares its 6-round fast-loading clip with the Mateba Se Unica * Description references a line by Dirty Harry in the movie of the same name Conclusion: Pocket sniper Mateba Se Unica Background Very unique Italian-made semi-automatic revolver chambered in .44 Magnum. Low bore axis gives it moderate recoil even with the high caliber, but the weapon itself is rare. Pros: * High damage * High accuracy * Decent range * Good iron sights Cons: * Strong recoil * Only 1 mod slot (can mount a laser) * Mediocre hipfire accuracy compaired to other pistols * Extremely Rare Vs .44 Magnum * Rarer * Uses same ammo * Has same damage * Has an underbarrel slot for a laser * Significantly less recoil * Better hipfire * Faster reload * Faster fire rate * Less range * Slightly less accuracy Other * Can be found at military, police, and civilian locations * Uses the same ammo as the .44 magnum Category:Blog posts